This invention relates generally to the field of electronic commerce, and more particularly to an integrated electronic commerce system and method.
Electronic commerce (EC) is a way to electronically conduct and manage business transactions using computer and telecommunications networks. It provides participants with efficient methods of working with customers, suppliers, and other trading partners. Network-based electronic commerce may include simple transactions, such as electronic mail and facsimiles, and more complicated transactions, such as electronic data interchange (EDI), electronic funds transfer (EFT), and shared network resources. Electronic data interchange and electronic funds transfer transactions create opportunities for companies to shorten procurement cycles and to cut costs on inventory and manufacture parts through the use of just-in-time (JIT) and quick response (QR) practices. Shared network resources allow companies to accelerate time-to-market cycles through collaborative development and product customization.
Resources to support complicated electronic commerce services such as electronic data interchange, electronic funds transfer, and shared resources are expensive. Additionally, the resources are often segregated into specialized systems. As a result, access to complicated electronic commerce services has traditionally been limited to larger business. The lack of smaller business participation in such services reduces the efficiency of the smaller business and the value of the services to the larger business.
Accordingly, a need has arisen in the art for improved electronic commerce services. The present invention provides an integrated electronic commerce system and method that substantially reduce or eliminate disadvantages and problems associated with prior systems.
In accordance with the present invention, an integrated electronic commerce system may include a server system comprising a plurality of electronic commerce applications and a server security system. The electronic commerce applications may include an electronic mail application, a web server application, and a file transfer application. The server security system may validate a client system and download information operable to enable a service manager of the client system to invoke the electronic mail application, the web server application, and the file transfer application to send and receive data over a network.
More specifically, in accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, the information downloaded to the client system may comprise an electronic mail identifier, a file transfer identifier, and a browser identifier. The electronic mail identifier may enable the service manager of the client system to invoke the electronic mail application. Similarly, the file transfer identifier may enable the service manager to invoke the file transfer application. The file transfer application may send and receive electronic data interchange (EDI) data, electronic funds transfer (EFT) data, and the like over the network.
The browser identifier may enable the service manager to invoke the web server application. The web server application may send and receive data over public and private networks. Public networks may include the Internet. Private networks may include value added networks (VAN) such as an intranet or an extranet.
Technical advantages of the present invention include providing an integrated electronic commerce system. In particular, the client may access a plurality of electronic commerce systems from an integrated service manager. This allows clients to electronically conduct business from a simple interface having a single point of entry.
Another technical advantage of the present invention includes providing relatively low cost electronic commerce services. In particular, the client may access electronic commerce services through a server system. The server system may include an electronic mail application, a web server application, and a file transfer application. Accordingly, the client may efficiently and inexpensively send and receive data over a network. The data may include electronic data interchange (EDI), electronic funds transfer (EFT), and the like.
Other technical advantages will be readily apparent to one skilled in the art from the following figures, descriptions, and claims.